eliteproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine Origins Part III
Herobrine Origins Part III is a 2016 Minecraft supernatural horror film, directed by Will Evans, and is the third film in the Herobrine Origins film series.The film was produced by Rhys Griffiths, Will Evans and "Safety", with a screenplay by Will Evans and Rhys Griffiths. The film was released on the EliteProductions YouTube channel on May 6th 2016. The film stars DaneDimension reprising his role as Steve Briggs/Herobrine, Paul Giannottaas Robert Briggs. HariusAwesome stars as Jack Briggs, a role previously played by Marv Gatehouse in the previous films. Mavis as Anna Briggs, Seethos as Chief Michael White, David Figueroa as Gavin Roberts and Kim Khan as Amy Rose. The film was the first in the series to have an original soundtrack, composed by Filip Oleyka. Plot Still on the run from the police after the attack at the End of Year Party, Steve Briggs begins learning about his mother's secret past. Chief Michael White is still on the hunt for Steve, determined to stop him from causing anymore destruction. Cast * DaneDimension as Steve Briggs * HariusAwesome as Jack Briggs * Paul Giannotta as Robert Briggs * Mavis as Anna Briggs * Seethos as Chief Michael White * Oliver McQuitty as Mayor D. Smithies * David Figueroa as Gavin Roberts * Kim Khan as Amy Rose Production In January 2015, EliteProductions released a short teaser for Part III, announcing that a 3rd film was in the works. It was later announced that Shea Winter, writer for the first film, was not returning to write, instead the script was written by Will Evans and Rhys Griffiths. Writing began on February 23rd 2015 with the first draft of the script being complete by March 9th 2015. But the script was re-written with many scenes being changed and new scenes being added twice. The final script was completed on April 15th 2015. Filming began on April 24th 2015 but got halted after two weeks of filming due to technical issues. Filming was put on hold for roughly 5 months. When filming restarted in October 2015, re-shoots were ordered, with the first 4 scenes of the film being re-filmed. Filming finally completed in January 2016. The film at the time was EliteProductions' biggest project, with it being in production for over a year. Release Leading up to the film's release, EliteProductions began releasing short, mysterious "CODE" videos, asking "Can you Crack the Code". It is said that the codes were hiding the release date, and secrets to the film, they teased the character entity_303, who was given his own film a year later. The film had 3 different release dates, the first being December 20th 2015, then pushed back to February 3rd 2016. The film was then given a May 6th 2016 release date. Like the first two films in the series, EliteProductions held a "First Look Premiere" of the film, but this time on their YouTube channel. Attendees to the premiere were randomly chosen from a contest, held by EliteProductions. After the premiere, the film's cast and crew held a Q&A panel, where viewers were able to ask questions. Reception The film received critical acclaim in the Minecraft machinima community. With many praising the film's originality, story, visuals and acting. Machinima review site MinecraftFilms.com gave the film a 9/10 with the consensus reading: "The third film in the popular Herobrine Origins series. Part III sees EliteProductions' first full length feature film with an impressive 75 minute run time for a machinima. This time around sees more characters, a more in depth plot with impressive writing and updated visuals. The voice acting is much better than the previous two films with DaneDimension (Steve Briggs) absolutely nailing his role. This 75 minute epic, emotional action, thriller lives up to the long year wait and anticipation." Accolades Trivia * The original opening to the film featured a car chase involving Robert and Anna Briggs being chased by the hitmen.